


A Logical Holiday Celebration

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family celebrates its first Mother's Day.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Holiday Celebration

A Logical Holiday Celebration  
By Lisa

PG-13

 

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and others. This is just a fan fiction for entertainment. No money will be made.

 

Summary: The family celebrates its first Mother's Day.

 

Spock added a new color to his painting. He looked at the holo-vid and then at his painting. The painting was taken from his mother's favourite picture of Earth. The picture had his father and mother overlooking the San Francisco bay. He knew it would seem illogical to his father that he was preparing a Mother's day gift. Spock had considered this until he had spoken to Dr. Kincade. The doctor had been wrapping a gift to send to his own mother when Spock had arrived for his examination. He was going on his kas-wan in a week's time and his mother had insisted he be checked out before he would be allowed to go. He had arrived and been ushered into the doctor's office. He had been curious about the doctor's frantic activities.

"Spock I understand you have chosen the Vulcan way. That is a logical choice for you. The thing you and perhaps Sarek tend to overlook is that Amanda is Human. She has sacrificed a great deal to love and live on Vulcan. She has accepted Vulcan culture and embraced the traditions. Spock, Mother's day is about thanking ones parent. It shows that we their children value them and the sacrifices they make for us. Surely Amanda who has sacrificed so much deserves one day a year to be respected as a human? It is logical that you acknowledge her gift. She has gifted you with acceptance of your father's world language and culture."

Spock had listened and been convinced that it was indeed logical to celebrate his mother's culture. He could not find the traditional jewelry or cards and had returned to ask advice. Dr. Kincade had assured him that it was traditional for children to create a gift for their mothers. Spock finished his painting and signed it. He then turned the picture over and dipped his hand into the paint. He then placed his hand on the back of the painting. This too was a tradition according to the doctor. He added the date in Vulcan and in Terran terms.

 

After completing this he carefully wiped off his hands and brushes. He cleaned up his work area and went to his computer to create a card. He looked up the historical data base and found a company called Hallmark. He imputed the relative data on Mothers Day and waited. Fifteen minutes latter he found the card her would use. He paid the fee out of his allowance and printed the card. Spock signed the card and carried the painting and card to his mother's office. He set the painting and her card on her desk. Spock considered that he had made all the logical arrangements. Spock called Sarek to inform him of his arrangements. He had arranged his mother's favourite meal to be prepared by their chef. He thought it only logical to inform his father as he knew that it was important for his mother that Sarek be there. He slipped out and went to meditate.

Amanda came in and sighed. She had had a long hard day giving classes. Most days she loved living on Vulcan. She loved the rich culture and she had even begun to enjoy the climate. Yet today was hard. It was Mother's Day. Her being on Vulcan however it was simply another working day. Sarek and she had agreed to raise Spock as a Vulcan child. At the time it had seemed very logical. She sighed and set her briefcase down. She had not minded overall but some sacrifices had hurt. There were no Earth holidays. No Christmas, Easter celebrations and no birthday parties or wedding anniversaries. In many ways she was Vulcan, but her human heart ached at times because she felt like Sarek and Spock were ashamed of her and her culture. She loved her husband and son would not trade them for anything but she sometimes wished she could have a few days a year to celebrate being human. Was that too selfish of a thing to want?

Sarek leaned back and folded his fingers. He considered what Spock had said. His son had formed a very logical argument for this celebration. He considered that Amanda indeed had made many sacrifices for their family. He had often overlooked the fact that she was human. To Sarek, Amanda was an extension of himself. He considered that perhaps he had demanded too many sacrifices from his wife. He would not change his insistence that Spock be raised to follow Surak's teaching and the ways of logic. No, it was vital that Spock learn and embrace logic, this fact was vital to his health and life. The fact that he learned logic well was a credit to his wife as well as to his father and teachers. Amanda had not always agreed with the way he chose to educate their only child but she had placed her faith and love in him. Spock was right it was logical to show appreciation for this fact. Sarek's hands flew over the keyboard as he looked up the proper customs for Mother's day. Sarek printed a card and left for the day. He emailed Spock and asked him to set the gifts out for his mother after he got home.

Amanda took a shower and changed for dinner. Sarek arrived at home and carried his gift to Amanda's office. He arranged it to sit next to Spock's and went to clean up. He entered their room and heard the shower going. He disrobed and went to join his wife. It would be logical to share the shower because it would be a more efficient use of resources. It would also allow him to show his wife how he valued her. In this one area he could indulge his human wife. He wondered why she had chosen him? He had demanded so many sacrifices and had often failed to be there when she wanted and needed him. He had not been a logical choice for her.

 

Amanda felt Sarek's arms slide around her. His kiss on her neck sent chills through her body. She sighed and leaned back against him. This was what made it worth it. To the world he was a stoic Vulcan ambassador. Yet here alone with her she was her soul mate. He had not been a logical choice but he was her soul's choice.

Spock went to his mother's office and took out the cards and gifts. He set them out so Amanda would see them.

Amanda and Sarek joined Spock for dinner. She was surprised to find that this was one of her favorite meals and that it had been set up on the patio. She enjoyed the meal and for a moment pretended it was a real Mother's Day celebration. The meal finished she helped Sarek and Spock clear the table. Entering the kitchen she froze. On the table was a vase full of bright red roses and a package. Against both items were two cards. She walked over in slight shock. She smelled the roses and picked up the first card. Her hand shook as she opened the card. She read:

Mother I do not understand this holiday. I do know that you are the reason that I am the Vulcan that I am. I hope this small gift and card express my deepest respect for you and your sacrifices to achieve this.

Your Son,

Spock

Amanda read the inside of the card and felt tears forming. The words were something her son would never say. She felt his love in the poem the card held. Yet even the poem did not touch her as deeply as the hand written words. Because Spock had said he loved her in his own Vulcan way. She opened the gift and was shocked at the beauty of the painting.

"Turn it over please, Mother." Spock said. His voice seemed eager and almost shy.

Amanda did as he asked and smiled. A handprint and date. This was the type of gift she might have expected from a seven year old human child. She brushed off her tears and opened the card from Sarek. She wanted to cry again.

"Amanda, are you alright?"

"Spock and Sarek, this is the best Mother's Day I ever had." She went over to her son and husband and hugged them both.

Sarek raised his brow.

"Mother we did not wish to upset you." Spock said

Amanda knelt down to his level. "I am very Happy Spock. I am not upset." She kissed him and rose. She looked at Sarek. "Thank you."

"Amanda, Spock merely pointed out it is logical to honor your significant sacrifices for embracing Vulcan life. This Mother's Day is a very logical time to do this."

Amanda laughed as she thought about Sarek's cared. Like Spock's it had a poem expressing love and admiration. Like Spock's card it had a hand written note.

Amanda you are a most logical wife and mother. I am honored that you have chosen to share my life and given me a son.

Sarek

"I love you both."

"That is most logical, my wife."

"Indeed, Mother, it is," Spock said

Amanda smiled and knew that her men were logical even in this and she would have them no other way.

The End


End file.
